Rain's love
by Shattered Reflections
Summary: Inuyasha finally chooses between Kag & Kik in the rain is where feeling will be revealed. PLEASE REVIEW! IT's so sweet really! I don't know when I update it but if i get alot of reviews i will!


Rain's Love  
  
The wind blew silently as a chill ran up Kagome's spine. Inuyasha noticed and could tell that she was getting cold. He lifted his golden orbs to the sky to see clouds block the sunlight.  
It's going to rain we better hurry to Keade's." Inuyasha stated calmly. Kagome looked up as their eyes met and nodded to show she conquer. They walked a couple of more minutes before they came to the hut that they well knew. Keade came out to greet them with welcome arms. "Welcome it's been a long time since ye have seen each other."  
"Where are the others?" Keade asked. Sango and miroku were not with them and she was wondering were they might be. When Kagome spoke, "Shippo and Miroku accompanied Sango back to her old home to see if they could find anything useful they'll be gone for five days." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha stared at her his thoughts drifting him away from reality.  
'Wow she looks so beautiful; I wish I could tell her how I feel. I love her I really do but Kikyo would just get in the way and..' He was startled when Kagome had asked him something but wasn't paying any attention. "Inuyasha come on let's eat." She said she could already feel her stomach growling it had been a long walk and she was glad that she could finally eat. Inuyasha nodded his head to show he understood.  
They sat around a fire Keade had gone to get more water form the creak that lay up ahead no to far away about two or three miles from her hut. The clouds thundered loudly. To Kagome it wasn't loud but to Inuyasha it was like a thousand bells ringing loudly. Suddenly a familiar scent reached his sharp nose. It was that of decay and no life but like that of a dead person's body that had somehow reason from the dead. He knew who it was.  
"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Inuyasha faced the girl with raven hair. As he saw concern in her brown chocolate eyes that were filled with warmth, love, pain, and sadness. He wasn't going to do this anymore he was going to put Kikyo at rest true he had loved her but she had shot him with an arrow until Kagome came and set him free. She fell in love with him as a hanyou she didn't care if he was human or demon she loved him for him. As for Kikyo she wanted him to be human. How could have he been so stupid Kikyo and him were just friends turned into foes.  
"I'll be back it's Kikyo." Before she could protest he was out the door speeding towards with all his might. Kagome eyes saddened. She could never win his heart she couldn't ineterfere with what was already there. She hated that bitch Kikyo hated her for having the one person she wanted. 'Why does he always run to her. Doesn't he see that I love him for who he is unlike that dead bitch.' Her eyes widened and her heart on determination. She didn't care if he didn't love her she was going to tell him she loved him. That'll show him. And with that she raced out as well carrying her bow and with it arrows and a quiver.  
Inuyasha ran towards Kikyo until he came upon the very tree to which she had sealed him to. Kikyo sensed he would come but looked at the marking she had made with her arrow. Her eyes were dull no longer full of life. Her long black hair blew swiftly behing her. When her gaze met with Inuyasha's. She stood there silent. Now she was going to bring him with her to hell. By force or by choice. Inuyasha was startled as her cold voice erupted from her mouth.  
"Come with me to hell Inuyasha we can cherish our love there." She tried to keep her voice from sounding to demanding yet she wanted to make it perfectly clear. Inuyasha looked at her with saddened eyes.  
"I'm not going Kikyo I have Kagome." Kikyo staggered backwards shocked at his words. He loved the wench that reincarnation of her. Her eyes turned cold her hatred grew deep within her clay body.  
"Then I will bring you down by force." Kagome had found Inuyasha with Kagome but he did not notice her presence. She was shocked at what he had said. She stood there though every her body was aching to run to him to hold him. "I won't let her Kikyo I love Kagome not you." Kagome was shocked he loved her and she him. Tears ran down her eyes. Kikyo glared at him if looks could kill he would be dead. Kikyo got ready to shoot her arrow aiming at him for his heart. But at the same time she shot it he dodged it and slashed her with his claws.  
"Forgive me Kikyo I hope you rest in peace." Kikyo's eyes no longer held hatred instead they held understanding and love with happiness.  
"I hope she makes you happy Inuyasha." She said softly and she smiled gently at him and turned her head towards Kagome. And smiled and nodded and with that her clay body dispersed. Drops of rain started falling before it came pouring down. Inuyasha's silver hair clung to his face as it faced down wards. When Kagome finally decided to speak.  
"I thought you loved her." She spoke Inuyasha raised his head to meet his Kagome the one who he fell in love with. Stared at her her clothes and hair clinging to her body. She was gorgeous in every way. There was a silence before he smirked and replied.  
"I did before so baka came and stole my heart." Kagome's eyes widened. He loved her he really loved her. With out any hesitation she ran towards him throwing herself on him. He smiled and picked her up and swung her in a circle before he gently set her down. A giggle escaped her mouth. The inched towards each other. Each wanting to feel their lip meet. And they did at first it was a gentle kiss that turned into a passionate one.  
Inuyasha licked the entrance to her lips wanting a deeper taste. Kagome opened her mouth with welcome. He slid his tongue in her mouth sliding in down. Kagome became more bold and trace the tip of her tongue on his sharp fangs. When both broke away for air the stared in each other's eyes. When Inuyasha spoke.  
"I love you Kagome." Kagome smiled at him warmly as he pulled her in to a tight embrace her face buried in his chest. "I love you too Inuyasha." He smiled finally he was happy finally for a moment nothing was going wrong. The pulled away and started to head for Keade's hut. When they reached there Inuyasha pulled Kagome on his lap and his chin on her shoulder as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. 


End file.
